Die today
by Creative Katherine
Summary: "What is it?" His concerned voice asked once again, leaning further towards the detective's direction in the chair that housed him. L stood still, Watari understanding perhaps L was trying to piece together whatever mess was in his head.


**Authors Note: **Thanks for everyone faving this story :D I'm having alot of faves on my stuff atm- but if possible please leave reviews instead, I want to hear from you! I love Watari and L so expect more from me on these two.

* * *

The darkness surrounded them as Ryuzaki stood facing his direction.

"What is it?" His concerned voice asked once again, leaning further towards the detective's direction in the chair that housed him, wrinkled hands now gripping onto the edges of the arms connected to the support, readying himself to get up, worry evident upon his face at the display of hesitant movement from the other.

The young man stood still, Watari understanding perhaps he was trying to piece together whatever mess was going on inside his head and try to structure them into words to tell him why he was here.

However, when a significant amount of time had passed and no words had been said, the atmosphere in the room suddenly became unbearably heavy and tense.

Slowly and cautiously hoisting himself out of the chair, Watari silently came to a stand, walking to the youth, shoes echoing loudly through the deadly silent atmosphere.

Echoing, just like bells had once done.

Of course that place was far away and only a distant memory…but it had been on his mind earlier, for some reason.

"Ryuzaki…let us sit down." He whispered as he now stood to the side of the unmoving detective, his head being lowered beside Ryuzaki's face to get a better view of dark eyes that were currently hidden under a mess of locks, his hand meanwhile coming to rest on Ryuzaki's shoulder and another behind his back, his attention solely on the pale man who was currently avoiding his eye contact as he helped manoeuvre his thin body towards a spare seat nearby.

"…Yes, Watari." Words were finally spoken quietly.

Once both their bodies had closed the distance with the chairs that stood before his work station, both stopped, aged eyes behind glasses watching every movement as Ryuzaki slowly climbed up onto the free seat, he himself then looking to his own four legged support and twisting it around to face Ryuzaki's position before sitting down on his back side.

He now faced the super sleuth, who was sitting on the seat with folded arms resting on drawn up knees. Unlike himself though, Ryuzaki's chair was facing ahead, dark eyes staring blankly at the various technology on the desk, not looking anywhere near his direction.

He didn't say anything, knowing the genius would talk when ready, silently respecting Ryuzaki's need for some time to gather his thoughts right now knowing this was not just any other mind he was talking to.

Ryuzaki was far more complex- an enigma, someone who was like no other…and even though such a person held an incredible amount of skills to crack the hardest cases around the world in less then a few months, unfortunately unlike everyone else, L lacked the most basic human functions such as communicating his feelings, finding it impossibly hard to do so.

Silence dragged on but still he stayed facing the darker haired mans direction, knowing Ryuzaki could see him from the corner of his peripheral vision, letting the young mastermind know he was indeed there for him when he was ready to speak, a courtesy he knew that Ryuzaki was familiar with and understood from past experiences that he was silently reassuring him.

Hands which were now noticeably shaking rested on knee caps, Watari also noticing Ryuzaki's dark orbs discreetly roll to a space on a nearby switched off monitor which showed his reflection.

"Watari…" The voice was whispered, dark orbs still avoiding eye contact. Ryuzaki's voice gradually rising in volume as he continued, "I…dreamt of the bells." Watari stiffened at hearing this. "…They are…very loud. I am positive they will be like this all day…" Even though he visibly didn't show it, his worry grew at the mention of the bells.

So he hadn't been the only one. Ryuzaki had been thinking of the orphanage too.

The day he had held Ryuzaki's tiny hand in his own as the snow had fallen around them.

The day that had marked the beginning of a new life and home for Ryuzaki, a place where he would stay for four years.

But most of all, the day was symbolic. It had guaranteed the beginning of a long career that would change both their lives, a beginning of an endless battle to rise to the top, to show the world just who L really was, an angel that had fallen from the sky in order to provide support to every nation across the world, serving justice in favour for the fallen.

However- even though such a place had made him into who he was now, the orphanage had not been like home at all. Ryuzaki had constantly been tormented from then on, living a lonely existence due to his high level of intelligence, no-one else in the area understanding him, only ever picking faults because of how unique and bright he had been.

Eyes lined with age softened at the sight of the detective, realising just how much his younger counterpart was indeed acting like the child he had known all those years ago, Ryuzaki keeping his thumb crushed against his lips.

"…Too much time has been spent." Words were hushed as if Ryuzaki was talking more to himself then him, Watari instantly realising the subject of the conversation was the Kira case, the severity behind the statement holding a large weight, Ryuzaki himself holding a blank expression though his aura was evidently troubled.

"…" Still, he stayed respectfully silent, encouraging the young man to go on and let the burdens from his mind be taken off him.

"We have been constantly distracted…so much so that I do not believe we have enough time to investigate further. This case has now been taken out of our hands." Ryuzaki stated gently, briefly pausing before continuing in a firm but quiet tone and turning his head to him. "Watari, if something should indeed happen… please erase all data." Ryuzaki's wide eyes looked away, once again staying fixed ahead as if he was somewhere else.

Watari took a moment registering just what the man was implying. Fear had undeniably grown at Ryuzaki's words, shock also registering at the sudden notion of an impending death coming upon them so quickly and how the young man could sense this.

…But that was before the sensation of fulfilment washed through him. He was honoured, honoured to know that he was going to spend his last day with L.

"…Of course, Ryuzaki." He spoke softly, not doubting Ryuzaki's words one inch and instead accepting the given instruction for when the time came.

Silence once again reigned over the room, Watari sitting patiently, knowing from a long time of experience that this was not all that was to be said.

There was a pregnant pause in the room.

"….I am…concerned, for my Successors." Came L's long awaited words. "This case is far from what I originally anticipated. I had thought multiple Terrorists would be at the center of the problem, but instead, we are dealing with supernatural forces that by all standards, should not exist."

The echoes of nails being chewed now started to fill the air as Watari watched on, Ryuzaki's voice being slightly muffled. "Do you remember the speech I gave to the children back all those years ago?"

He hesitated, his mind going back years as he recalled the specific memory about the orphanage. "Yes," His word was slow. "…I do. If memory serves me right, I remember Linda asked you what you was scared of and you replied with an answer relating to monsters- though the speech itself is hard to recall."

"Yes, that is indeed correct Watari. I did talk of Monsters."

Silence once again took over the grim atmosphere as the chewing had stopped.

"…I do not doubt Near or Mello's ability, from the evidence given I know for a fact they are more then capable of succeeding me..." chewing noises once again resumed. "However I cannot help but be concerned with the work they will be taking up- after we have gone, that is."

"Are you concerned with them not getting on?" He couldn't help but ask curiously. After all, this was the most known problem between the two boys.

"No. That's only a minor problem." Ryuzaki's restless hands had come back down to rest on his knees. "Even though Mello clearly dislikes Near I believe willing or not, he will eventually co-operate with him in the end."

Watari stayed silent.

"Light is one of the worst monsters I have ever encountered." Ryuzaki had paused, seemingly getting back to the topic from earlier. "…And though I believe he thought his intentions were good, overtime he became more corrupted with his power…and his level of intelligence only added more danger to that." Toes started fidgeting. "The nature of the case also does not help. Trying to control something beyond our imagination is not easy to comprehend."

Silence once again as he did not know what to say.

"…I do not know why I am saying this to you, Wammy." Watari was slightly taken aback by L using his real name. "…But I suppose it has just been on my mind. That and something else."

Finally finding words to speak at now knowing no more was to be said, "Ryuzaki…I understand your concern for your Successors however Near and Mello are both intelligent boys. I believe their appearance will take Kira off guard. As you said once before-Kira-Light is only human. He isn't invincible."

Ryuzaki stopped fidgeting.

"Yes…you are correct."

"…What is the other thing you wished to discuss?"

Ryuzaki turned his head round to him. "Wammy...I…I just wanted to thank you. Thank you for being there on my cases. I have… come to take you for granted over the years, I do not feel I have shown my gratitude enough- and this very fact unnerves me."

Watari's mouth opened and closed, resembling a fish as he tried regaining himself. He was so shocked to hear something like this from L, but at the same time, also inwardly happy at knowing how much effort it would have taken Ryuzaki to try and translate his feelings.

"Ryuzaki…" His head slowly shook from side to side. "You do not take me for granted."

"I... feel I have done, and I want to apologise for this."

Wammy studied the younger man. "…There is nothing to apologise for L. I am very proud to have stayed by your side and to see you come this far. It only seems like yesterday you solved the Winchester Bombings case."

"Yes, sometimes it doesn't seem all that long ago." A thumb had come to rest at the bottom of pale lips. A small sigh was heard, Wammy spotting L discreetly pull his knees closer into himself, hugging them tighter. "Quillish Wammy…I hope Kira does not harm you." The serious words had grown smaller in volume towards the end of the sentence.

Wammy, with slight hesitance, started to ease himself out of his chair just then, taking a step forward and coming to kneel before the detective, wrapping his arms around L who let out a small gasp in reaction to the embrace, Wammy feeling L's muscles tighten, knowing the detective was unsure of what to do right now.

"L Lawliet." the detective stiffened even more at the mention of his real name, Wammy continuing to speak into an ear that was partially drowned in a curtain of raven hair.

"…Do not be concerned for me. I am content with the life I have led and do not regret anything, nor wish to have done anything differently. As said before, I am proud to see how far you have come and what such a selfless man you have grown into. I'm sure if you knew your family and they were alive today, they would have been very proud to see what their son has accomplished."

L didn't move.

There was a small sigh as if the weight of the world rested on the young man's shoulders. "I do not like waiting, Wammy. I have not seen the sun or felt the rain in such a long time. It just feels like the world out there has just passed by too quickly and I have not been in time to touch it."

"Well if it does rain today go outside L, the Task Force wont mind if you leave them…" He paused. "…I know It will be hard…but just try and enjoy today." He said as he pulled back at arms length to look into both of L's eyes.

"Thank you Watari." And just like that, they were back to using their aliases.

"Not at all." Watari just then started getting up silently, Ryuzaki watching him as he did so.

"Watari…?"

"Yes Ryuzaki?"

"If it is of no convenience to you…may I stay in this room a little while longer? It is only 5 AM, I have three more hours until the Task Force start work." L asked.

"Of course Ryuzaki." It was obvious to Watari that Ryuzaki really wasn't as calm as he was on the inside as he was on the out.

Trying to come up with something to ease the detective, "Would you like some strawberry cheese cake?"

Even though it was dark in the room and the expression itself was faint, he could see Ryuzaki crack a small smile at knowing he had instantly picked up on his unease. "…Thank you Watari."

Watari turned away so Ryuzaki couldn't see the sadness on his face- or the pain at knowing L was going to die at such a young age.

It was unfair.

He moved towards the entrance just then, his footsteps being the only noise heard in the deadly quiet room. Just as he turned the knob of the door and opened it, he stopped midframe as he heard some thing very faint, making his feet grind to a halt and concentrate on the noise, just in case it was L asking for anything else.

"…You state family…but…you are my family, Wammy." Came L's soft mutter.

Knowing he would be caught if he didn't leave the room now, Watari once again continued to walk out, quietly and gently closing the door behind him.

Now that he was in the hallway and out of sight, he couldn't help but crack a small and warm smile as he thought over the unexpected words he had heard, still standing facing the door with his hand on the door knob.

That was until the weight of the words L had said earlier once again reminded him of what he should be doing.

No matter what would happen today, they would deal with it when the time came, just like they had always done, so he couldn't let L down now.

Not when his son needed cheese cake.


End file.
